Fairies They Just Want to Have Fun
by Ella Anders
Summary: Roxy only longs for one thing; to be an official member of the Winx Club. But lately the girls have seen to push her away and never allow her to join in. Bitter by the betrayal, Roxy ships off to Alfea and forms her own club, after all the Winx aren't the only fairies that are allowed to save the day, right?


**Fairies They Just Want to Have Fun**

**Summary: Roxy only longs for one thing; to be an official member of the Winx Club. But lately the girls have seen to push her away and never allow her to join in. Bitter by the betrayal, Roxy ships off to Alfea and forms her own club, after all the Winx aren't the only fairies that are allowed to save the day, right?**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: A Roxy season five fan fiction, a bit AU-ish.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Seventeen-year-old Roxy Klaus had always known that fitting in was hard. Back when she was still a student at Gardenia High School, Roxy had never been popular or had many friends; well friends that didn't walk on four legs and had fur. She had never truly felt as if she belonged with any one group- that is until last year when she met the Winx Club and discovered herself- her _true _self. It had been about eight months since the Winx had closed Love and Pet and returned to the Magical Dimension to resume their Guardian fairy duties, leaving Roxy back on Earth as they returned to their lives pre-Believix.

At times Roxy couldn't help but to feel somewhat lonely and miss chatting with big sister like Bloom, working out with Aisha and playing computer games with Tecna. But she found ways to keep herself busy in her best friends' time away; getting better acquainted with her fellow Earth fairies, and spending time with her mother. After everything that happened last summer, discovering her powers and finding her other side of the family, Morgana wasn't excited to see September roll and Roxy couldn't help but to feel strange at the thought of going back to her old high school seemed strange to the pink haired fairy of animals, especially when Faragonda had told her that her application for Alfea next year was just a formality. After much debate it was agreed that Morgana would home school Roxy until it was time for her to start Alfea.

Every so often the six girls would take a trip to Earth to hang out with Roxy in addition to their band related business. At first their visits where fairly regular, but as time when on they became less and less constant; commutation between the Winx and Roxy started to break down, at first the fairy of animals had just written it off as them being busy, but soon their behavior towards her changed slightly with every rare trip. As the trend continued Roxy started to wonder about what the cause of the changes was. After a few months without any phone calls, Roxy received a call from Bloom who told her that the girls, the Specialist and herself would be coming to Earth later that week and needed her help with something. Automatically all of her doubts about her friendship with her fellow fairies faded and excitement took its place as she could hardly wait for Thursday to arrive.

A few days passed and Thursday arrived, the Winx had arrived at the Frutti Music Bar around two o'clock. After catching up for a bit, Bloom told Roxy why her and the girls had come back to Earth- they were holding a concert and wanted to do some magical promotion for their show tomorrow night and needed to know if it was okay. Roxy casually nodded her head and assured the red-head it was alright, after all Roxy would do anything the Winx asked her.

Bloom had smiled as she stood up, "I knew we could count on you Roxy." She had said.

Roxy when back to working at the bar for the last time, she smiled softly as she cleaned up dirty dishes. Everything was how it was last year; the Winx, Specialist and her all together again. Only this time there was no real danger, nothing to worry about. Or at least that was Roxy had believed, but knowing good old fate something had to go wrong, right? Right. Something was going on with the new oil rig, oil was spilling out and the workers where in grave danger. As soon as Roxy heard the news she dropped everything she was doing, sprinted outside to the beach and over the Winx who where about ready to transform.

"Bloom, hang on." She yelled, Bloom turned as she heard Roxy's voice, after the younger fairy joined the large group she looked out towards the water to assess the damage. "I want to help Bloom."

Bloom shock her head, "No Roxy. It's too dangerous." Her tone was firm.

"But Bloom-"

Bloom raised her hand and gave Roxy a look, one she had never seen the fairy use before. "No Roxy. No. It's for your own good."

"But I _can_ help Bloom!" Roxy protested, this time annoyance was creeping into her voice as she narrowed her already small eyes. Why was Bloom all of a sudden not allowing her to join them? Bloom didn't respond, "Bloom!" Roxy pressed once more as she placed a hand lightly on her friend's shoulder.

Bloom moved her shoulder causing Roxy's hand fall, "Come on Winx Club." She said turning to facing Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha. Making her point known that Roxy wasn't to be included in the mission nor the club despite comments made in the past about her being a member. "Winx, Believix!" With that the six girls struck their poses and transformed themselves.

After their sequences were completed they flew out towards the spill, leaving a dumbfounded and hurt Roxy alone on the beach. "Well, I guess that answers that…" A small tear formed in her eye as she watched the people she admired so fly off to save the day. "So much for being one of them, who-who would want to be a Winx anyways." She started to shuffle back inside the bar, _I would. Oh how I would._


End file.
